Franky Pranky (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Pranky Franky Synopsis - Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy & Plankton are challenged to withstand a prank war started by Frank, the owner of the Palace of Pranks. Characters Frank Spongebob Squarepants Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sandy Cheeks Sheldon J. Plankton Nat Peterson Carl the Manager Jeffrey Jellyfish Octavius Rex King Jellyfish The Story The story begins at the Krusty Krab. Squidward is reading a Fancy Digest Magazine. He then hears giggling. SQUIDWARD: Just ignore it Squidward… watch your blood pressure. Squidward continues trying to read but the giggling continues. Finally, he has enough. He yells to Spongebob & Patrick who are playing spin the bottle in the Kitchen. SQUIDWARD: Will you two shut up already?! SPONGEBOB: Hey Squiddy! Want to play Spin The Bottle? PATRICK: It's magical! SQUIDWARD: Never happening! Ever! And don’t you two imbeciles know that game is linked to romance? PATRICK: Romance? But wasn’t it Lance? SQUIDWARD: WHO IS LANCE?! PATRICK: I don’t know? SQUIDWARD(mumbling): That stupid starfish! Suddenly Mr.Krabs’ office door opens and he along with Sandy Cheeks walk out after successfully capturing Plankton who tried to brainwash Sandy as his personal slave to steal the formula for him. MR.KRABS: Thank you for your service Miss Cheeks! SANDY: No problem. Plankton is trapped in a pickle jar. PLANKTON: Let me out!! MR.KRABS: I will! In Neveruary! Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! SPONGEBOB: Hey Mr.Krabs! Let's play Spin The Bottle! SQUIDWARD: Hey Mr.Krabs! Let's sell Spongebob to Portugal! PATRICK: My Grandfather lives in Portugal! PLANKTON: I think all three of you are idiots! MR.KRABS: Don’t talk back Plankton! SANDY: Or withstand dangerous Texas Twisters! SPONGEBOB: Wow, Sandy knows how to get angry! Suddenly all six characters hear screams and look to see Nat Peterson conjured between a window, Carl the Manager dangling from the Crows Nest coated in flour & Jeffrey Jellyfish glued to the floor with Jellyfish Glue. MR.KRABS: What in tarnation happened here?! CARL: That prank guy.. JEFFREY: Named.. NAT: Frank.. Frank, the owner of the Palace of Pranks store from “Pranks A Lot,” finishes drinking some coffee while he induced another cup with laxatives that he gave to Octavius Rex, who is now not having much fun in the bathroom. FRANK: Hey guys, hey Spongebob, I just stopped by to get a Krabby Patty only because, I just so happened to have a slow day at the old shop today. SPONGEBOB: Oh well ok. FRANK: But! I then remembered I have a boat trunk full of enough gags to fill the Great Wall of China! And I am a top of the line prankster! So! Why not pull a few pranks on people? SANDY: Well I can’t argue with that logic. SQUIDWARD: Didn’t you even remember the chaos that occurred when you gave Dumb & Even Dumber that can of Invisible Spray. PATRICK: Good times! Good times! FRANK: Yes Big Nosed Octopus, I do remember that day very well! I can not believe it has been 29 years! Its 2030 right? SQUIDWARD: What? No! Its 2018! FRANK: Or is it? You could be getting pranked! PLANKTON: Franky, I think you should retire, you seem to be having a case of going senile. SQUIDWARD: I agree. FRANK: Anyways, getting to the point, I want to pull enough gags on people to show I am still the Boss! So! I have a proposition? MR.KRABS: And what would that be? FRANK: I challenge you, Spongebob, the pink starfish, big nose, the cute squirrel & that tiny krill to a prank war! PLANKTON: He called me a krill! SQUIDWARD: Big deal! He called me big nose! PATRICK: And he said I was pink! I’m Magenta! FRANK: So.. do you accept my challenge and think you could beat the top dog?! MR.KRABS: Well I don’t know Frank because, I got to do this and do that and.. FRANK: $800 bucks! MR.KRABS: I’m in! SANDY: Me too! This sounds like a jolly good funtime! PLANKTON: Could I go from prank to kill? SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: Pranks! Pranks! Pranks! SQUIDWARD: Neptune kill me now! FRANK: Then it is settled! The Prank war begins now! Frank suddenly disappears freaking out Squidward a bit. SPONGEBOB: That vanishing act never gets old! SANDY: Well okay guys, it's prank time! MR.KRABS: That it is lass! Pfft, that old fart doesn’t scare me! Really? Laxatives?! Use some mentos while you’re at it! Arrgh! Arrgh! And its 6 to 1! This is going to be instant elimination! The phone then rings. MR.KRABS: I got it! He answers. MR.KRABS: Krusty Krab, Mr.Money uh I mean Krabs speaking! A boxing glove comes out of the phone punching Mr.Krabs in the face sending him down for the count. PLANKTON: This is funny! FRANK(on the phone): Yes it was Instant Elimination! For you crab! Ha! 1 down! 5 to go! Frank hangs up. Mr.Krabs gets up and sulks away to his office in disappointment. MR.KRABS: Whoever wins the money, send it to me credit card… ughh. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy & Plankton remain. The scene cuts to them outside forming a plan to try and get Frank pranked out. SANDY: We need ideas to win this war! Mr.Krabs is already out from a boxing glove! Who knows what Frank has in store for us! We need to strike first before he does! Any ideas? SQUIDWARD: Run Frank over with a steamroller. PLANKTON: Or beat him senseless with batons! SANDY: No violence! SQUIDWARD: Typical liberal. PATRICK: I got an idea! SANDY: Yes Patrick? PATRICK: I…… oh wait I forgot. Patrick sits back down while Squidward shakes his head in annoyance. Spongebob then raises his hand. SANDY: Yes Spongebob? SPONGEBOB: Why don’t we go to the Palace of Pranks? If we’re going to get Frank, we need to prank him obviously. And we don’t have any gags. SANDY: Excellent idea Spongebob! SQUIDWARD: Really? PATRICK: Really really! The scene cuts to the Palace of Pranks. Squidward enters armed with a baseball bat, He sees nothing. SQUIDWARD: Coast is clear! Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy & Plankton then enter. Spongebob collects some mouse traps and silly string. Patrick gets some mayonnaise and seanut brittle, now well aware that this particular brittle is just a gag. Squidward picks up a Jack in the Box, Sandy gets real & fake vomit & Plankton gets a mirror. PLANKTON: What?! I’m pretty! The five characters finish discussing their plan at the doorway. SPONGEBOB: Okay Sandy! You will get Frank's attention and pretend you’re going to vomit! SANDY: Okey dokey! SPONGEBOB: Squidward! You & Patrick will then bag Frank! Patrick gives a thumbs up and then weirdly touches Squidward making him back off in fear. SPONGEBOB: And Plankton will blind Frank with the sunlight reflecting off his mirror allowing me enough time to bombard Frank with silly string! Plankton just simply nods wanting to get this over with. Spongebob then puts his hand out followed by the others to do a chant similarly to sports games. SPONGEBOB: Team on 3! 1! 2! 3! EVERYBODY: Team! Plankton decides to exit first. PLANKTON: Beauty before uglies! SQUIDWARD: Hmmmm Plankton exits the doors but screams when he sees a whole lot of mirrors reflecting sunlight right into his opticalcordia. Plankton's pupil begins to burn. Frank then rushes up and finishes this prank by covering Plankton with a bag full of chewed up apples and other trash. FRANK(dancing while spraying Plankton with silly string): 2! 2! 2! Four more! Four more! Four more! Frank steals the gags the others have and skips away with said gags and the mirrors going to plan the next pranks. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward & Sandy watch Plankton struggle in getting out of the garbage. Plankton eventually succeeds and shuffles away taking out a bus ticket. PLANKTON(salty): I’ll plan on how to steal the secret formula now! With any dignity I have left! Oh I hope Karen is not having another Oil Study Club right now! The bus pulls up, Plankton boards it and it drives away while the other four remain in the war now scared. Outside the main neighborhood with the houses of Spongebob, Patrick & Squidward. Spongebob & Sandy fortify the pineapple as does Squidward with his house & Patrick with his rock. SPONGEBOB: This is getting tough! This is getting tough! PATRICK: I want my Mommy! SANDY: Cool it you two! We can do this! We have to! SQUIDWARD: How?! Mr.Krabs got a boxing glove to the face and Plankton is temporarily blind and smells worse than Davy Jones Locker! Let's give up! This guy is too good at this! SPONGEBOB: Stop it Squidward! Sandy's right, we need to win this war! Honor Mr.K & Mr.P! PATRICK: And Mr.T! He invited me to Water Country! SANDY: Now.. Frank likes to prank us with surprise right? SQUIDWARD(sarcastically): Wow! I did not know that! Thank you! SANDY: So… lets strike back in secrecy! See! SPONGEBOB: See what? Sandy showcases a new invention of hers. A prank gun, it allows you to spray confetti as far as 50 miles. SQUIDWARD: Looks nice. PATRICK: Yeah! Patrick weirdly touches Squidward again making him back off once more. Sandy then distributes four more prank guns to the other's. SANDY: Now each of you will find someplace to hide and be on the lookout! Spongebob! You & me will use the Sea Needle in downtown! SPONGEBOB: Yay! SANDY: Squidward, you keep lookout out at Jellyfish Fields! SQUIDWARD: I better not get stung! SANDY: And Patrick! ……………. You do what you think is best! PATRICK: Best yet! And it is my rock! I will be at my rock! SQUIDWARD: Eating donuts.. PATRICK: I was thinking Chili Dogs, but donuts seem fine too! SQUIDWARD: Imbecile. SANDY: Let's get going! Spongebob & Sandy head off for downtown, Squidward gets out his recumbent bicycle to bike to Jellyfish Fields, he gets out some lotion from the vehicle's compartment to prevent jellyfish stings. Patrick walks to his rock. PATRICK(to himself): Frank! You are going down! Patrick opens his rock and hops in. He then freezes in fear seeing Frank lounging on his couch with some of his gags next to him. FRANK: Hello starfish… its Patrick I presume? Patrick arms up with his prank gun. FRANK: Don’t be alarmed Pat.. I was just saying Hi! PATRICK: I don’t trust you! What do you have on you?! Spaghetti Hats?! Electric buzzers?!Pictures of Squidward naked?! By the way, please give me that third option if you do have it! FRANK: Nope… but I do have this. Frank reaches into his pocket, Patrick gets ready to pull the confetti trigger. Frank shows what he grabbed, which is Patrick's TV remote. FRANK: See! I’m just doing a nice gesture! PATRICK: Oh thank you! I’ve been looking for that for two weeks! FRANK: I am a nice man Patrick… unlike you. PATRICK: Yeah! Wait what? FRANK: Oh nothing… other than the fact that you’re a mean person. PATRICK: Wha..hey! No I’m not! FRANK: Yes you are! PATRICK: Am not! FRANK: Are too! PATRICK: Am not! FRANK: Are too! And your wit is also mean! PATRICK: I am no big fat meanie! I am very nice! Very very nice! I even took a child's Oreos and ate them for him to save him the trouble! Take that! FRANK: Well if you are so nice as you claim, prove it. Do something nice for me…. shoot yourself with confetti. PATRICK: You got it! I’ll prove I’m nice. Patrick falls for the ruse, turns the gun on himself and shoots himself with confetti immediately knocking himself out of the war. PATRICK: Nice guys finish last! FRANK: Yep! Have fun eating donuts! I am halfway there! Frank happily exits the rock already having eliminated half of the team. Patrick then sits in his chair and snacks on some chocolate custard donuts while putting on Stranger Things. PATRICK: I rock at pranks! Spongebob & Sandy situate at the Sea Needle. SPONGEBOB: Mr.Krabs meets fate to boxing gloves, Plankton to assortments of garbage. It's only two! We can do this! We got this! SANDY: Not two.. three…. Sandy shows Spongebob a picture Patrick sent her of him snacking on donuts and noticing him still covered with confetti and now out. SPONGEBOB: Barnacles! SANDY: I’ma call Squiddy and see if he is still active. Sandy dials Squidward's #. After a few dial tones, a message sounds. Sandy hangs up. SANDY: Oh please do nothing stupid Squidward! Frank walks through Jellyfish Fields snacking on a Hot Dog taking a quick break. After he finishes it and is about to dig into his chili fries. Squidward hops out of Jellyfish Caves armed and pointing his confetti gun to Frank. SQUIDWARD: It's over Franky Boy! I got you right where I want you! Frank drops his chili fries and puts his hands up. FRANK: Okay officer you got me, I’ll go quietly. SQUIDWARD: I prefer loudly! Squidward fires the confetti. Frank then ducks and the confetti hits the King Jellyfish who was swimming by. King Jellyfish sneezes the confetti all over Squidward knocking him out of the war and turning the tables on him. SQUIDWARD: Darn it! FRANK: See ya sucker! Only 2 more left! Frank skedaddles away. Squidward finishes wiping the confetti off of him. SQUIDWARD: Well at least I still got my lotion. Squidward then sees his lotion is missing and King Jellyfish throwing the contents away. The King is angry and then charges up his stingers. SQUIDWARD: Uh Mr.King, uh I mean, you’re highness! Uh… par cheezy?! KING JELLYFISH: Squidward!!!!!!! Squidward is stung to pains unimaginable as evidenced by his super screams. The screams are loud enough to go all the way to downtown. Spongebob & Sandy hear it. SANDY(realizing Squidward is out): OH COME ON! SPONGEBOB: I’m freaking out Sandy! I’m freaking out! SANDY: Listen Spongebob, I know it's just us left and the other four are gone but.. SPONGEBOB: No buts! I’m sick of doing this! Having to wait here in fear of every second! It's obvious that Frank is the Prank MVP! Enough! He's won! We lost! Face it! Spongebob pouts and sniffles. SANDY: Don’t be a quitter Spongebob, Quitters are losers! You’re not a loser! SPONGEBOB: Yes I am! SANDY: No you’re not! Let's go see Frank! I got a plan! Just trust me! The scene cuts to Spongebob & Sandy outside the Krusty Krab awaiting Frank for the final battle. Mr.Krabs, Squidward, Patrick & Plankton sit on the sidelines going to watch. MR.KRABS: First thing tomorrow! I am withdrawing all of my nephews from Boxing Matches! Errrghhh. SQUIDWARD(still fidgety and charged up): I can’t even feel my toes! I feel like a Transformer! And not the hero Transformer! PATRICK: But I brought donuts! PLANKTON: That you ate! PATRICK: And they were yummy! A sewer hole then opens and rising out of it is Frank with the last set of his gags already feeling that he was the master. FRANK: I see you two are willing to accept defeat! SANDY: Nah! You are you silly old man! FRANK: I’m only 65! SPONGEBOB: And you lose your title at 66! FRANK: Lets get this show on! And finish! Patrick roots for Spongebob & Sandy. Sandy holds the $800 for the winner. PATRICK: Go Spongebob! Go Sandy! You got this! You got this! I am a cheerleader! Plankton & Squidward laugh. PATRICK: What's so funny? FRANK: This! Frank fires real vomit at Sandy. She doesn’t even make a break for it and even allows it to enter her suit and smudge all over her face. SPONGEBOB: Sandy! What was that?! SANDY(happy): Oh no! I’m out! FRANK: You sure are! Now time to get the trophy! Frank approaches Sandy and before he could try and get the $800, he feels a draft and looks to see that Spongebob had pulled his pants down to get him out. FRANK: What?! NO!! SPONGEBOB: Wait? I did that? SANDY: You sure did! You won the war! For me! Spongebob realizes that Sandy sacrificed herself to inspire him to win his. He smiles. Squidward, Patrick, Plankton & Mr.Krabs approach and hold Spongebob in the air in celebration cheering and hollering. Mr.Krabs also snatches the $800 for himself. Spongebob is then set back down to the ground and aside from Sandy & him, the rest surround Frank who now looks like a victim and for real. FRANK: Uh… free passes to my store! If you spare me! For a year! A decade? A century? The scene cuts to Frank being dunked into a toilet by Plankton & Squidward. Patrick closes the lid and Mr.Krabs flushes giving Frank a swirly as revenge for the petty pranks. SQUIDWARD: Who's the prankee now?! PLANKTON: You are! MR.KRABS: Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! Arrgh! PATRICK: Donuts! Spongebob & Sandy watch the celebration unfold. Frank's swirly finishes. FRANK(in the toilet): I guess I went a little too far this time. Category:SquidwardTentacles35